Bloody Flames
by Xx Sakura Hana xX
Summary: Sakura has collapsed on countless occasions as the problems of her life are too much too handle. What happens to her when Sasuke finally comes back again? And whats with Itachi? Sorry, suckish summary, but read it anyways! :D
1. Remembering The Worst

Ok, well this is something that I had just come up with on the spot, so I hope you like it! I know I do, a lot!! I really think that this first chapter turned out well!! So, thank you for reading this before story opening!!! Now, on with the story!!!

Bloody Flames

Chapter 1:

Remembering the worst

She opened her eyes and stared at a white ceiling. Smells of anesthetics filled her nose and she knew that she was in a hospital.

'_Does that mean that it happened again…?' _She thought and then slowly turned to her side, she saw Tsunade asleep with her head on the table. But something was missing. The usual ten bottles of sake were nowhere in sight and the smell of alcohol didn't waft in the air.

She smiled at the fact that Tsunade wouldn't even drink anything, so she could be fully focused on _her_.

'_Was she really that worried about me?' _She thought and giggled. She sighed and then went back to staring at the ceiling. She felt very uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't like hospitals, i mean, she worked in on after all. She just didn't like being one of their patients. The bed sheets were too crisp. The smell reminded her of death, and the feeling of utter helplessness, kept rearing over her. She wanted to get out.

She analyzed her heart monitor; it was fine, and her IV drip was proper. So she began to self analyze her body, probably doing a better job than the nurses at Konoha hospital. She felt a sense of another chakra signal slowly coursing through her body.

She recognized it as Tsunade's.

'_Tsunade-shishou did analyze me.' _She smiled. _'How motherly.' _ Sakura's mother had died in the attack by Orochimaru on the leaf village years ago, when the third hokage was still alive and Sasuke was still in Konoha.

'_Sasuke…' _She was still extremely attached to Sasuke, but at the same time, she hated him so very much, due to his betrayal of Konoha. When her mother had died, she didn't tell anyone, because she didn't want anyone to feel bad for her, when they had just lost their hokage. But they all found out, and in the most horrible way.

_Flashback_

_Orochimaru and all enemy ninja soon disappeared. The village was in shambles. She had just woke up and remembered about the battle with Gaara. She jumped up only to find that everyone was alright. She sighed and then met with Naruto and Sasuke on the ground. _

_Later, she was running home. So afraid for her family. She knew that something had happened. She saw her house in the distance. It was broken and in ruins. She ran up to it and smashed the door open._

"_Mom! Dad!" She cried into the darkness. "Mom! Dad!" She cried again as she started to walk through the house. Tears formed on her eyes and she shut her eyes tightly, the tears slipped from her eyes. "Mommy! Daddy!" She called sadly into nothing. _

"_S-Sakura…" She heard a very faint sound. She turned to her left and ran over to where the sound came from. She saw her father caught under a heavy peace of the roof. She gasped and then used all her strength to lift up the piece of ruble. She yelled and managed to throw it out of the way, and then she grabbed her dad's hand and slung him over her shoulder._

_She quickly ran outside and rested him on the ground._

"_Dad! Dad! Oh dad, wake up, talk to me!!" Her pleas were answered when his deep brown eyes fluttered open. She smiled brightly while tears were running down her cheeks. "Dad! Oh dad, I'm so relieved, what happened to mom!? Where is she inside the house!?" Her dad just looked at her, with no glint of hope in his eye, and as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Her smile faded and her face became horror stricken._

_Her breaths became shallow and uneven. She jumped back up and looked at the broken house. She glanced back at her dad, who was back to being unconscious. _

"_No…" She said once quietly, while her face was still horror stricken. "No." She said a little louder. "No!!" She cried again while her hands slowly went up and clutched her head. She closed her eyes and grinded her teeth, then she screamed, "NO!!!!" She rapidly shook her head back and forth. _

_Then she stopped and looked up quickly, she managed to force her legs to move and then ran back into her crumbling house. She ran through the front door and looked around the entire first floor. She ran to her crumbled and shattered stair case. She pulled chakra to her feet and jumped to the second floor. _

_She stood up and ran through all of the rooms, until she only had one left. Hers. She ran to it and was about to open the door when a dark voice inside her head whispered,_

'You do not want to go in there.'

'**What!? Why not!?!' **_Her hand wavered in front of the handle._

'What is in there, you should not see.'

'**I don't care, nothings going to stop me!!' **_She ignored the deep voice and kicked the door open. She quickly walked in a few steps, and then turned to her left, she stopped and her breath hitched in her throat. The sight she saw then was immediately burned into her mind. Forever. Her body began to tremble, but no matter how much she wanted to turn away, she couldn't. Her eyes grew wide and her breath got more rapid and brisk._

_She felt a wave of nausea hit her and then she dropped to her knees and gagged. She held her hand protectively over her mouth and then when she calmed down slightly, she managed to shakily turn back to the image of the ceiling beam, having fell on her mothers petit form, and crushed her, instant death. Her blood was splattered everywhere, and it ran down the floor boards, sinking into the wall. But the worst of it was, her mothers once beautiful and perfect porcelain face, had not been injured terribly._

_Her mother stared at her with listless eyes, as a fierce trail of blood ran down from her forehead. Her mother was smiling, and held in her outstretched hand, was a picture of her that was smashed. She thought that it had probably fallen and instead of following the rest of the villagers to the safe tunnels, her mother had run back up here to retrieve the fallen picture. She smiled and was ever so happy. But in doing so, her father had also stayed, but her mother was killed and her father was terribly injured._

_She managed to shakily stand up, and slowly walk over to the corpse._

'**This is…not a Genjutsu. Please be a Genjutsu…' **_She thought horrified in her mind._

'Sakura stop!' _The harsh voice that told her not to enter the room commanded. She ignored it and continued to walk to her mothers' corpse. She got there and fell down onto her knees. Slowly her quivering hand reached foreword and touched her mothers' hard, cold one._

"_Mother…" She quietly said. She then dipped her fingers in her mothers' trailing blood and slid it up, and then she slowly brought it across her mothers' smiling face. She waited, and then shakily held her hands up into a seal._

"_Release." She said quietly. But nothing happened. Her wishes of this being a genjutsu were shattered and she knew it was real. Her hand quickly came up to her mouth again and she just stared. She wanted so badly to close her eyes, but she knew if she did; the image would still be there, of her mother smiling as her eyes were wide, and empty. As blood trailed off her and was splattered in that corner of her room._

_She then screamed and jumped back but landed on he butt again, everything was so strange, and nothing seemed real, she thought that someone, was hugging her, or comforting her, maybe. But it was so strange._

_She set up the funeral, all alone. She went through all the procedures with one of the workers, all alone. No one to comfort her. She was almost tempted to tell Ino one time but then thought it was selfish. She had been noticing strange occurrences with her father. She knew he was going insane._

_Flashback within a flashback_

_She walked into the kitchen in their temporary apartment that she had gotten for them._

"_Hahaha! Yes, I love that joke." She was confused at who else could be in the house, and why didn't she sense or hear them? She walked up and glanced around the corner. She gasped, and her eyes widened._

_Her father was sitting across the table with a plate of breakfast in front of him and his news paper like he always did. But across from his things, there was another set of breakfast, and coffee. She knew it as ginger; it was her mothers' favorite. But what he said next killed her._

"_You should eat it before it gets too cold, honey." She gasped again and then went back around the corner. Her hand over her mouth. Her dad was insane now. He was going mad._

_End of flashback within flashback_

_She set up two funerals, one for her mother, and one for her father. Later that night, she sent a kunai through his throat, and another one through his heart. With out a second thought. The only thing she did think was,_

'**Now you can both be together. Be happy please.' **_She had gathered what she could through the rubble of her house and brought it with her to her new apartment. She now always would gaze longingly at the picture of her happy family._

_The day of her parents' funeral, she dressed in all black, as she had two days before at the third hokage's funeral. She walked down the long dirt road, towards the funeral spot, but froze when she saw the familiar blonde headed ninja and the raven haired ninja as well. She stopped and gasped out. They both looked up, first at her shocked face, then her attire. _

_They both quickly looked back up at her, Naruto was about to say something, but she darted into the Yamanaka flower shop, only to be greeted by Ino's mother. She bought two simple cherry blossoms. _

_She tried to run out of the shop and away from Naruto and Sasuke, but to her dislike, they waited for her. They stared at each other for a moment, before she grumbled, _

"_Sorry guys, I have to be somewhere." She tried to walk away but stopped when she felt a grip around her arm. She didn't look back._

"_Sakura. What's the matter?" She heard Sasuke ask her. _

"_Yea, Sakura-chan, why are you in black… what happened?" She opened her mouth to say something, but then the image of her mother flashed in her mind, and she just stood there, her mouth open, and bottom lip quivering, and her eyes shook with the on-come of un-fallen tears. _

_She knew they exchanged glances behind her, and then she felt one pair of arms wrap around one of her arms, and another wrap around her other arm. She turned to both Naruto and Sasuke as they both stared seriously ahead. She looked down and went were they led her, which to her surprise, was her parents' funeral grounds. She stared in awe. _

_Then they both let go of her arms and walked in front of her, they all stared at each other for a moment. But then Sasuke was the first to break the eerie silence._

"_Sakura, I want to know what's wrong. You haven't been, you."_

"_Yes, Sakura-chan, you can tell us what's bothering you!" Naruto stated proudly. They both stared at her, Naruto was smiling, and in his good guy pose and Sasuke just stood like he always does. She stared at her two teammates, without any sign of knowing on her face, but finally said,_

"_My, mother, died. In the attack. My father went insane, so I-I, k-killed him also." She dropped her flowers and held her face in her hands crying. She only saw their extremely shocked expressions. She trembled and then doubled over and fell onto her knees. Then she heard them run towards her. She felt Naruto warmly embrace her. _

_They were both lost for words, so she jumped in again._

"_T-There funeral is t-today, and i-its here."_

"_Sakura-chan, I am so sorry. I had no idea. But don't worry, everything will be fine. Don't you worry; we're going to get through this." Naruto whispered soothingly into her hair._

"_Sakura, I am sorry. But… Naruto's right." Sasuke said, which she thought meant exactly what Naruto had said. _

"_Thank you, Naruto, Sasuke-kun." She spoke and finally cried the un-fallen tears for so many weeks, that she had to hold in as not to worry her friends. _

_End flash back_

Sasuke soon did leave. And Naruto had promised, that no matter what, he would get Sasuke back. So she made this her mission as well. She too would train and get stronger, so strong. Then she would be able to truly help bring back Sasuke to Konoha.

But her struggle was in vain, one day while she trained with Lee, something inside her just snapped, and not in a good way. She had heard it. She had felt it. She had fell to the ground and started to cough, and soon enough, blood started to drip from her mouth.

Lee had quickly run to the hokage tower, in search of Tsunade to heal her. Shizune and Tsunade were both shocked to see the state she was in. Tsunade immediately began to heal her. Tsunade never stopped until she said that the strange feeling had disappeared. Tsunade sat down, worn out, but happy that she had saved her apprentice, and now almost daughter.

Ever since word of her being the only Haruno left, Tsunade, who had been training her for over a year, pretty much adopted her. She loved the thought of almost having a real family again.

Tsunade's first treatment had worked very well, until it happened again. This time, she was with Naruto at the ramen hut. As Tsunade was finished healing her the second time, she finally asked,

"Tsunade-shishou, what's wrong with me?" This particular question, had been bugging her for a long time. It was a long silence, before Tsunade had finally said,

"You are putting too much of a strain on your mind. With all of the recent events, that have passed, you are weighting yourself down with stress, and your brain is trying to relieve itself, by sending the stress to your body. But since there is so much, your body is weakening, and not able to withstand the stress, and pain, but instead of killing you, your body has seemed to find a different way to stabilize, at least for a while. This is by relieving the pressure being built up of blood and bursting into your lungs, thus you're coughing, and the built up blood, is escaping through that means." She nodded understanding, while Naruto was so very confused in the back.

"Whaaaaat! I didn't get any of that!" He whined. She smiled and turned back to him,

"Basically what she said Naruto, was that, because of stress, my body needs to relieve itself, the stress has created a built up blood, storage, if you will, and it is sent into my lungs, so that's why I am coughing, and blood is coming out." He nodded now understanding.

"But! Tsunade-baa-chan!! Is Sakura-chan going to be alright!?" Tsunade sighed and looked at the tall piled of work on her desk,

"Honestly, I don't know, I will try to find a medical cure for it in the time being, but for right now, all Sakura is able to do, is fight it herself. I am sorry." Sakura smiled and stood up, bowing to her sensei.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-shishou. I will fight my hardest." Then she turned and walked out with Naruto, who gave one last worried exchange with Tsunade, before following her.

'_Ok, so basically, these 'attacks', we'll call them, will only get worse, the more strain I put on myself. So all I have to do, is keep my mind calm, which means, I can't think about six different things at once, so if I just choose one to think about at a time, then the attacks shouldn't be so bad.' _She then began to suck in deep breaths, and exhale them.

She had been simply training under Tsunade, but when her attacks continued, Tsunade started to train her in the medics, so she was able to properly heal herself, if she had an attack alone. Tsunade had told her that she was going to teach her medics eventually, but when her attacks started happening, she decided to pull it in then.

Tsunade was beginning to wake up when she was unhooking herself from her empty IV.

"Oh! Sakura! Are you feeling better?" Her sensei jumped up and hugged her tightly. She nodded and hugged her back while smiling.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me Tsunade-shishou." They hugged each other for a while, until Tsunade finally broke it, they smiled at each other, and then she asked,

"Tsunade-shishou, where is Naruto?" She remembered that Naruto was also with her this time and was the one who brought her to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled her devilish smile,

"Oh, he might be in the waiting room, he was very scared when you fell unconscious you know." She just smiled, and then said,

"I know!"

Ok! Well there was the first chapter!!! Please review me with stuffs!! Oh and I will need, at least ten reviews before the next one goes out!! But I also want to know what you think of the story!! Just in case it's bad! I don't want to waist my time!! So please review me, please! Well, thank you!! Ja ne!!

And, now its time for an after story skit!! Part 1

Naruto: Hey, hey!! Sakura Blossom17!!

S B17: Eh?

Naruto: Is Sakura-chan going to be alright?!

S B17: ...…I don't know...

Naruto: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mysterious figure: She had better be.

S B17: WFT!! Where the hell did you come from?!?!

Mysterious figure: I will never reveal my secret!!!

S B17: Yes you will!!! (And thus Sakura Blossom17 pounces on the mysterious figure and thus tries to remove his mask, as Naruto just watches in amazement and confusion.)

(After the beating, Sakura Blossom17 was unable to retrieve the mask of the mysterious figure, so he is still the mysterious figure.)

S B17: Ya. Ya that are right, you walk away.

Mysterious figure: But… I didn't move-

S B17: DO NOT QUESTION MY EXISTENCE!!!!!!!!! OR BE BURNED ALIVE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mysterious figure: …?

Naruto: (Cowers behind desk.)

( ' : ' )- meow!!

Look!! I drew a cat!!!! Worship it!!!


	2. The Mysterious Figure Part I

Wow!! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews guys!!! They all mean so much to me!!! So, I hope you like the second story!! Please read and review!!

Bloody Flames

Chapter 2:

The mysterious figure. Part I

_Recap _

_Tsunade was beginning to wake up when she was unhooking herself from her empty IV._

"_Oh! Sakura! Are you feeling better?" Her sensei jumped up and hugged her tightly. She nodded and hugged her back while smiling._

"_Yes, thank you for taking care of me Tsunade-shishou." They hugged each other for a while, until Tsunade finally broke it, they smiled at each other, and then she asked,_

"_Tsunade-shishou, where is Naruto?" She remembered that Naruto was also with her this time and was the one who brought her to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled her devilish smile,_

"_Oh, he might be in the waiting room, he was very scared when you fell unconscious you know." She just smiled, and then said,_

"_I know!"_

Sakura walked down the long white hallway of the hospital. She felt much better, and Tsunade refused to let her leave until she gave her another analysis. So the feelings of her sensei's chakra were strong within her, coursing through her body, still at work healing things inside of her that were amiss.

'_She really does love me, I guess you could say.' _She thought this and immediately a smile spread across her face, it surprised her, because of the very few smiles she could actually pull out these days that didn't look completely fake, were always cherished and surprising. Her true smiles, the ones that she had before misery rained on her life, she had locked away now. Only if one was truly necessary, did she unlock one.

She was at the end of the long hallway and now pushed open the two swooshing doors. She looked at the lobby to immediately see an orange blob jump up and in one second, he was holding her in an iron vise embrace.

"Oh! Sakura-chan!!! I thought you were going to die!! I was so worried!!!" He yelled while swinging her back and forth.

"I'm s-sorry. Naruto…can't b-breath!!" He then noticed her face changing colors and immediately let her go, air filled her lungs and she happily sucked it in. She looked back up at her friend, "Naruto, I'm very sorry for worrying you." She said.

"Nani?! What are you sorry for Sakura-chan?!" He yelled, which sent them stared from the others in the waiting room. She smacked him over the head and whispered harshly,

"Naruto! You're in a hospital!!" She quickly rushed him outside. When they were out, he yelled again,

"Sakura-chan!! Why in the world are you sorry?!"

"Because it is my entire fault that you keep worrying about me. Tsunade-shishou told me, that due to…recent event," She paused quickly sorting through everything, then continued, "That due to recent events, my body isn't able to handle the amount of stress or pressure, being put on it. So I'm probably going to keep having these, attacks. But just so you won't worry, Naruto, it's not probable that I will die, this may only be a constant thing. So you don't have to worry about me."

He listened as she paused when she said, 'recent events'. Oh, how her voice fell, he would hear it, the sound of her heart cracking more every day. Because of what that bastard Sasuke had done to her!

When she finished, he looked up at her and said,

"Oh ya! Well, you won't count on it!! I'm still gonna worry about you every day, even when this thing goes away!! I'm still gonna worry and that's a promise!! Believe it!!" He rarely ever says 'believe it' anymore, but when he did, everyone knew that it was for sure and for real.

She seemed slightly off at his comment, but then regained herself and looked at him and smiled. He was shocked; it wasn't one of her fake smiles that she had been giving off for a while, it seemed truer, even though, it wasn't one of her famous smiles, that he and everyone had begun to miss so much.

"And, don't worry Sakura-chan!! Because now, I'm gonna work even harder for you to get that stupid teme back!!" She still had that smile on her face, he liked those smiles, since they were the closest he could get to her original.

She listened as he made his promise even deeper, and she felt her eyes burn with invisible tears, she could not cry anymore. But that was fine with her. It hurt her, because she knew that he had developed feelings for her, and it must hurt him to keep saying that.

"Thank you Naruto." She smiled sadly. Then they began to walk and were both silent. Then something drifted in the air to her nose, it was ramen.

"Oi! Hey Sakura-chan!! Let's get some ramen together!! Ok? C'mon!! It'll be fun!!" She smiled a fake smile and nodded,

"Alright Naruto, we'll go get some ramen." She said in a sort of sarcastic tone that Naruto didn't seem to catch. He just pumped his fist in the air and yelled,

"Yes!! Alright!!! Ramen with Sakura-chan!!!!" Then he grabbed her arm and in a split second they were at Ichiraku's ramen hut. Before she knew what was happening, Naruto had ordered a bowl of pork ramen. The man smiled at her and asked her what she wanted, she said,

"Oh, one bowl of pork ramen please." He nodded, acknowledging her politeness and then went off to make their orders. She sat down, not noticing the figure, clad in green at her left. At least not until he said this,

"Oh well if it isn't my precious cherry blossom of the village hidden in the leaves! Oh my precious lotus flower!!!!" (Can you guess who it is?") She jumped and then quickly turned to her left, she saw Lee standing in front of her smiling, and his teeth gleamed in the non-existent light.

"Oh! Hi Lee!" She smiled at him, something she appeared to be getting better at, because he seemed surprised. Lee dragged over his untouched ramen and patiently waited for hers to come. He asked her about her health, and she told him exactly what she had told Naruto. Not to worry about her. And, he responded in the same way also, he said,

"Oh my sweet lotus flower! I will never not worry about you!!! So never fear!!" She smiled at his statement, and then her ramen arrived. Naruto began to scarf his down, and was on his fifth, when she just finished hers. She decided to order another one. She got a small ways through it, and then felt a little sick. She was never really that good eating too late. Now she just wanted to get home, she had to do something also, it was very important.

She stood up not finishing her bowl.

"Well, I'd better get home, it's starting to get late out, y'know?" They both nodded at her. Lee and Naruto both jumped up at the same time,

"Sakura-chan!! I will accompany you home if you like?!" They both shouted in unison. She just smiled and shook her head,

"No, its ok I should be fine by myself. Naruto, you can have the rest of mine if you want." She pushed her unfinished ramen over to him and he attacked it, it was gone in seconds. She paid her bill and then walked away, waving behind her,

"Bye Naruto, Lee!!" Then she broke into a run.

He watched her from the dark alley way as she ran from Lee and Naruto. He looked at her eyes and noticed how they looked suddenly sad and determined.

'_Sakura?' _He thought and then quietly went after her. He had spent some time with her when she and Naruto were in Suna on a mission, and grew to like her; she was one of his closest friends. He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

He watched as she walked under a street lamp, it flickered once, as she headed to her front door. The house seemed so quiet and dead. He watched as she began to unlock the door and go in. He was about to walk up to her, when the image suddenly disappeared and the illusion of Sakura was gone.

That was when he felt the cold metal of a kunai being lightly pressed against his throat.

She released her illusion and held a kunai to the throat of her stalker.

"So, what I want to know is who are you and what do you want? You may want to tell me quickly, because I have no problem killing you here and now." The thing she failed to realize in the dark alley was the person's hokage robes. She then felt a kunai against her own neck and stopped.

Laughter sounded from behind her, and she slit the throat of the substitution in front of her. It poofed away. She could usually tell where someone was, unless they held the strength of a hokage or higher,

'_How did he…?' _She thought and then stood there. She waited for the man to kill her; it was only until he spoke, in a somewhat raspy voice, one that she remembered very well.

"Sakura, I've missed you too. It may be that I have been gone for too long." Her eyes widened at the voice.

Yosh!! Alright, well that was the second chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!! I know it wasn't as long as the first one, but it was only because of my reaaaaaaaaally long flashback. So, sorry 'bout that! ☺ But I hope you still enjoyed reading this one!!! Well, I am looking foreword to your reviews!! Remember I will need ten, to bring out the next story!! So review me with your thoughts!! Ja ne!

And, now it's time for another after story skit!! Part 2

Naruto: Is it safe to come out? (Pokes head out from behind desk)

S B17: (Calmly typing at computer) Yes, yes it is.

Naruto: Sigh (Gets up and plops on couch) That was scary.

Mysterious figure: You're telling me.

Sakura: Hey Sakura Blossom17!!

S B17: Yes Saku-

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!!!! (Glomps Sakura) I was so worried about you!! But I am so glad that you ended up ok!!

Sakura: Yes Naruto, I am fine!! Now let me go, I need to breathe sometime!!

Naruto: (Puts down Sakura and smiles)

Sakura: So, anyways, Sakura Blossom17!!

S B17: Yes Sakura?

Sakura: Who is the mysterious figure?

S B17: Don't worry, we'll all find out in the next chapter!!

Sakura, Naruto, Mysterious figure: Yosh!!

S B17: (Stare at mysterious figure)

Mysterious figure: …what?

S B17: Well, you just cheered because you're going to find out who you are, right?

Mysterious figure: Yes! It is so exciting!!

S B17: Ya…but, don't you think that you should already know who you are?

Mysterious figure: Oh, ya… I guess I forgot about that part, you know, getting caught up in all that, 'moment' stuff! I actually do know who I am!! I am-

S B17: Well, Naruto what is ramen!? (Obviously trying to cover up the mysterious figure's secret)

Naruto: Ramen is the best thing in the world!!! (Goes on an hour long rant about ramen)

S B17, Sakura, Mysterious figure: (Ignoring Naruto while watching tv)

( ' : ' )- meow!!

Are you still worshipping the all might kitty!?!?!

No seriously are you?


	3. The Mysterious Figure Part II

Hi everybody!! I really enjoyed reading the reviews from you guys!! So in the nicest way possible I just wanted to say, keep them comin'!! Yay! Well, I have written the third story of Bloody Flames!! And in this chapter, you get to find out who the mysterious figure is!! Yaaaaay!! Well I hope you enjoy it so here it is!!

S B17 But first!! Sakura!! Would you please clear my name!!

Sakura: Of course!! Sakura Blossom17, does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it!!

Naruto: Hey!! Why didn't I get to do the disclaimer!?

S B17:Don't worry; you can say it next time!

Naruto: What!? Really?!

S B17: ...…Ya, sure.

Naruto: Yaaaaay!! Dattebayo!!

Bloody Flames

Chapter 3:

The mysterious figure. Part II

_Recap _

_She released her illusion and held a kunai to the throat of her stalker._

"_So, what I want to know is who are you and what do you want? You may want to tell me quickly, because I have no problem killing you here and now." The thing she failed to realize in the dark alley was the person's hokage robes. She then felt a kunai against her own neck and stopped._

_Laughter sounded from behind her, and she slit the throat of the substitution in front of her. It poofed away. She could usually tell where someone was, unless they held the strength of a hokage or higher,_

'**How did he…?' **_She thought and then stood there. She waited for the man to kill her; it was only until he spoke, in a somewhat raspy voice, on that she remembered very well._

"_Sakura, I've missed you too. It may be that I have been gone for too long." Her eyes widened at the voice._

"G-Gaara?!" She smiled and turned to him once the kunai had been taken away. She smiled happily at him, "Gaara, when did you get here!" She asked.

"Actually I just got here a little while ago." She smiled at him again.

"Well, why don't you come in for a little bit?" He nodded. Then they walked to her door, she quietly unlocked it and they stepped in.

Soon, they were sitting at her kitchen table and she just put down a cup of tea for both her and Gaara.

"So, why did you decide to visit? We haven't seen you for a while!" She smiled.

"Actually, I just decided to drop by today, so I could get away from all the paper work." He had said the word 'paperwork' with annoyance dripping off his voice. She laughed and he looked at her. She was also confused as well. It took a big surprise to get her to laugh now days.

He smiled and said,

"You should laugh more. I hear it's rare these days." She smiled sadly and nodded,

"Ya, but the truth is, I think I forgot." He looked surprised, and then he looked at his cup of tea. "But, anyways," He looked back up, "How is it being hokage, other than the paperwork?! Have you visited Naruto yet, he has been recently talking about visiting you, I'm sure that this would surprise him!" She smiled.

"Being the hokage is fine. Usually, Temari takes care of the more unnecessary paper work. Currently, I'm trying to find a good medic Nin, to teach the doctors and nurses at the hospital. Our doctors aren't that skilled." She smiled again. "As for visiting Naruto, I haven't yet. I was going to find him tomorrow."

"Well, if I know him, he'll be at the Ichiraku ramen hut until closing, which is usually at ten. So if you leave here early enough, then you might be able to catch him!" He nodded.

"Alright then. But first, Sakura," She looked at him confused. "I have heard about your health from Tsunade." Her eyes widened, but then she looked down.

"Yes, I am having…a few problems, but, I should definitely be able to get through it. So please, I wish every one would just stop worrying about me!" She looked up at him and smiled sadly. He turned away and said,

"Sakura, I don't think that, that particular wish would come true if you killed someone." She smiled,

"I know."

Gaara stood up and pushed in his chair, she did the same,

"I have to go. But it was nice to see you again, Sakura." She nodded,

"Ya you too! Well, I'll probably see you again tomorrow!" He nodded and then she walked him to the front door. She waved to him and then closed the door.

He suddenly jerked awake; he hadn't remembered her in a while. Having a sudden dream of her began to make him think about Konoha. What was going on, what Naruto was doing… what she was doing. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to go back. Not to stay, just to see if anything had changed over the time he was gone.

Suddenly he had a small image of her flash into his memory, her porcelain face shone in the light of the full moon; tears streamed down her cheeks and stained the ground. She silently yelled for him to stop, and how much she loved him, how she promised to make him happy everyday, if he stayed.

He appeared behind her and the last thing he said to her, had probably confused her so much, he said, 'Sakura, thank you.' He got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He walked into the training room, trying to get the image of her face out of his mind, but the more he just tried to forget her, the more memories he started to have.

The next day, he got a mission from Orochimaru to retrieve a powerful scroll, from the village of stones. He would've liked to think that it would have gotten her out of his mind. But it didn't.

He retrieved the scroll, and even killed a few dozen ANBU. But even on the run back to the lair, he still couldn't get her face out of his mind. She haunted him.

The next few days went by slow and confusing, he found it extremely hard to concentrate, with the thoughts and images of her popping in his head. This had to stop. He decided that he was going to go back to Konoha, and find a way to stop these thoughts.

He walked down the dim hall until he reached the doors at the end. He pushed them open and walked in. The room was completely dark; you couldn't see anything at all. Then, a snake voice materialized in the darkness,

"Well, this is a surprise, what brings you to my office Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru hissed from his chair in the corner.

"Actually, I wanted to take a trip somewhere." He felt Orochimaru's sneer,

"Oh and this somewhere, wouldn't happen to be a little village called, Konoha, would it?" He smirked.

"Hn, that shouldn't be any of your business, I just came to tell you that I'm leaving. It shouldn't take me more than one week." He turned and started to walk out, hearing Orochimaru say lastly,

"Well, just don't damage my body, Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't want any scratches on it a month away from the transfer." He smirked and closed the door behind him. Walking back to his room to grab what he would need.

He jumped out of the hideouts door, with his sword tied around his back. He closed and hid the door again and then turned and began to make his way back to the place he used to call his home. Konoha.

He started to think, about why he wanted to go back. Was it just to taunt his old teammates, or just because of one pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura…" He said out loud to himself.

She was sparring with Lee, content of her accomplishment the night before.

_Flashback_

_She waved goodbye to Gaara and then closed the door. She then ran up to her room and grabbed her sketchpad. She went back downstairs and out the door, she walked silently down the road and towards the graveyard. _

_She jumped over the iron fence and then jumped to her parents' grave stones. She sighed and then sat down on her knees. She stared lovingly at the two slabs of stone that held her mother and fathers name. _

_Then she opened her sketch pad and flipped through the pictures pausing on a few, namely ones that she had drawn of Sasuke. She put her heart into each of her drawings, but when she decided to draw Sasuke, she put her entire self into it. She had realized that she had captured him perfectly, his face, his characteristics, his expressions. She had used her memory of him to draw these, before she would forget completely. _

_She also had some pictures of him that she didn't remember, more like; visions of it came to her in her sleep. One was where he was training and fighting against Kabuto. Another was where he was sitting under a tree staring longingly up at the sky. This one she favored because in her vision, he was leaning against a cherry blossom tree, under a moon lit sky._

_But now, as she sat in front of her parents' graves, the place she found it easiest to think and draw, she couldn't put all of her week into a picture, without it becoming utterly confusing. So she closed her eyes and remembered another time._

_When she opened her eyes she began to draw, first the outline, then the details of him, the background came next, in a darkly lit room, with nothing much in it, many weapons and papers, and one Sasuke, standing over his desk, his eyes told that he was contemplating something within himself. _

_She then added all of the shadows and outlines. After about two hours, she looked at her accomplished work. She smiled at the vision, in her mind, all of them seemed real. This one especially, it was like his eyes were in her mind, talking to her, telling her things._

_She smiled and stood up, confidently walking back to her house._

_End flashback_

She suddenly sneezed, which messed up a second of her reaction time, and caused Lee to land a blow to her shoulder. She slid on her feet about four feet back and held her shoulder. Lee ran up to her and yelled,

"Sakura-san!! I'm sorry, are you alright?" She looked up at him and put on a fake smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I should have been more focused, instead I was distracted by a mere sneeze, I guess I still have a long way to go!" He smiled back at her. "But, you know…" He looked questioningly at her,

"What is it Sakura-san?"

"Well, it's just an old tale that I've heard, but it means that when you sneeze, someone's thinking about you!" (A N: Sasuke) Lee stared at her, and she laughed, he smiled, even if it was fake.

They returned to fighting. She punched at him but her blocked and went to kick her, she grabbed his foot and swung him around and away from her. He landed swiftly and came back. She went to kick him, but he grasped her foot and pushed it away while, going to punch her, she shifted her arms into a barrier in front of her face, his punch landed on that and she again flew back several feet.

She stood up and he was in his fighting position. He wouldn't give up. She half-smiled.

"Oi! Lee, I forfeit!" He stopped and stared at her,

"Why Sakura-san, it was a joy to fight you!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"No reason, I just don't think I could beat you. But we can fight another time really soon!" He smiled and nodded his head. Gaara, who had been sitting under a tree watching their battle, walked up.

"Ready. I fight winner." Lee then popped into his 'Fired up and ready!' Pose, and said with much enthusiasm,

"Yes!! I could not wait to challenge you Gaara!! But, unfortunately," He then popped into his sad and crying pose, "I had to defeat my lotus flower!! Sakura-saaaaaaaan!! Please forgive me!!" He said to the sky with two rivers coming out of his eyes.

Sakura and Gaara stared at him and then anime sweat drops appeared on both of their heads. Sakura slowly slinked behind Gaara for protection against Lee, while he was busy ranting some more. He turned to her and smiled; she smiled back, and stuck her fingers in a peace sign.

Okay! There was the third chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! I have already pre-written most of the chapters, so they should come out every so often!! I actually don't know when they will come out!! ; P Well, just keep waiting for updates!! Yay! Now on to our special end episodes!!

And, now it's time for another after story skit!! Part 3

S B17: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! You hath bean, revealed!!

Gaara (A.K.A: The mysterious figure): Yes, I was the mysterious figure.

Sakura: Yay! Gaara was the mysterious figure!! Gaara cares about me!!

Gaara (A.K.A: The mysterious figure): … (Slight blush)

S B17: Oh well, now what do we do?

Sakura: …

Gaara (A.K.A: The mysterious figure): …

Naruto: …

S B17: ...…cards?

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara (A.K.A: The mysterious figure):?! That is so stupid Sakura Blossom17!!

S B17: (Sniffle, sniffle, tear, sob)

After two more 'heart wrenching' baby sobs later

Sakura: … got any threes?

Gaara (A.K.A: The mysterious figure): Go fish.

Naruto: Got any sixes?

S B17: Go fish.

S B17: ...…Ok, you guys were right, this sucks !!

Everyone throws the cards in the air and then stand up and walks away.

( ' : ' )- meow!!


	4. The Meeting at Midnight

_Hello fans!! I'm so happy about all the reviews I've gotten! They really get me motivated!! Well, I have finally written the fourth chapter, so here it is! OH and I'm also so sorry for not updating!!! That's why i'm gonna go and update the fifth chapter right now as well! ^.^ Thank you for those who have been patient with me! _

**Bloody Flames**

**Chapter 4:**

**The meeting at midnight**

_*******_

_Recap ~*~_

"_Ready. I fight winner." Lee then popped into his Fired up and ready! Pose, and said with much enthusiasm, _

"_Yes!! I could not wait to challenge you Gaara!! But, unfortunately," He then popped into his sad and crying pose, "I had to defeat my lotus flower!! Sakura-saaaaaaaan!!! Please forgive me!!!!" He said to the sky with two rivers coming out of his eyes._

_Sakura and Gaara stared at him and then anime sweat drops appeared on both of their heads. Sakura slowly slinked behind Gaara for protection against Lee, while he was busy ranting some more. He turned to her and smiled; she smiled back, and stuck her fingers in a peace sign._

*******

She leaned against the tree Gaara was just on, a few clumps of sand had stayed. She meshed them together and was swirling her fingers around in it, while watching Lee and Gaara's fight. A sudden image flashed across her mind, of when Sasuke and Naruto had been sparring. She suddenly felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

She slowly stood up and quickly walked around to the back of the tree, and she started to cough, blood dripped down the side of her mouth. She couldn't stop it long enough to do the correct hand sign and heal herself temporarily. She suddenly felt two presences behind her and a hand rubbing her back comfortingly, it was because of this, she heard the pause in her coughing and quickly did the hand seal.

She held it to her heart, while trying to repress the urge to cough. Slowly the urge began to disappear and she took slow even breaths. She sat up and wiped the blood off with the back of her hand. She kept her gaze down for a moment and then looked up, Lee was watching her with worried eyes and Gaara still had his hand poised on her back. She smiled as truly as possible,

"I'm sorry, I thought of something I shouldn't have. But please, don't stop fighting on my account, I'm learning to deal with it, so there isn't a problem!" She smiled. Gaara looked down and Lee sighed, she looked at them innocently, then Lee whispered, just loud enough for them three to hear,

"But, it is a problem, you may not be worried, but we are, all of us." She turned to the ground.

"I'm sorry." They both looked at her with a hidden look of pain on their faces. "But, just so you know, it worries me too."

*****

Soon the moment had passed and she cheered them to do a good job, while they were sparring. Before there was even a winner, the sun was beginning to set. They both walked back to her, Lee had gotten various bumps on his head and he had some slightly deep cuts. While Gaara on the other hand, was fine, only that he was somewhat limping on his left leg.

They both sat down next to her and they all watched the sun set, while she began to heal their injuries. While she was finishing Lee's wounds a small thought went straight through her mind. Like when she was younger, her Naruto and, Sasuke, would always watch the sunset together, it was something that Naruto and Sasuke both agreed to do together and she couldn't help but not go. It became their tradition.

But now, it wasn't her, Naruto and Sasuke, it was her, Gaara and Lee. The difference wouldn't be known to some random person, but it would be well known to her, and Naruto and she hoped Sasuke.

She suddenly wished that Naruto would be here to watch it with her, so it could be somewhat like old time, and the time that was lost, when Naruto had to go train under Jiraiya. Even though during that time, she usually always went to watch the sunset, sometimes with Ino, sometimes with Ten Ten and Hinata, but mostly by herself.

She sighed and finished with Lee's wounds, then she turned to Gaara, they exchanged stares for a moment. He seemed to be fighting with himself to tell her where he was hurt. She didn't break eyes contact for a second; soon he got bored and sighed while closing his eyes in defeat. She smiled malevolently, and began to send her soothing chakra threads through his left leg; she found many bruises, so she decided to widen it to his entire body.

She began to push her chakra steadily and soothingly into him, which healed any of his injuries from within him. She found that one of his bones in his ankles had cracked. She sent her chakra pulsing on the broken bone. She felt as it slowly began to reform into a new bone. She was just finishing when she heard an unforgettable voice yell from a short distance.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!!!" They all looked up in surprise, and watched the orange blob run towards them.

"Naruto…"

"Hey I was looking for you Sakura-chan, so we could watch the sunset together!" She smiled at him, happy that he always remembered, and then nodded. He sat down and they waited until the last of the sunlight was gone.

After the sky had darkened, Naruto immediately had run off to Ichirakus ramen stand. Lee told her that he had to go off somewhere and train.

'_At night?' _She thought oddly._ 'He is still so weird, but, that is why he is one of the top three rookie in our village, I guess.' _He ran off and Gaara walked away, waving a simple goodbye also. She stayed there for a moment longer watching the sky, and then she headed back to her house.

After she quietly unlocked the house and slipped in, she took a shower, and changed into a pair of black pajama pants, and a black tank top shirt. She sighed and curled up uncovered on her perfectly made bed. She slowly fell asleep.

**~*~**

He masked his chakra the entire day, and waited unnoticed in the house beside hers. He had seen her walk into her house, and he waited until he felt her tense swirling chakra finally steady itself and flow naturally. That is when he moved.

He stealthily jumped up to her window and climbed into her room. He turned and saw her on her bed; she was curled into a tightly formed ball. That let no one enter. He watched her sleeping form, and focused on her light breaths. He walked over to her quickly and sat her up.

She opened her eyes and grabbed his hands trying to fend him off. But, because he could have been detected somehow during the day, he would have to leave, and wait for her to come to him. He took her hands and held them behind her back. She looked up at him and her mouth dropped open.

"Sasuke-…kun?" He smirked at her.

"Hey Sakura." He said in a bored tone, but the fact that she had still used the 'kun' suffix at the end of his name, somehow comforted him, it quieted down that pent up rage he had been feeling ever since he had left. Or was it just that he was actually, actually, seeing her.

She seemed too stunned to speak. She just stared at him with her glittering emerald eyes. He smirked.

"So, Sakura, if you were given a few options what would you choose?"

"W-What, do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"I mean, while option A, is your choice of staying here to die, or option B, is your choice of coming with me. Which one would you choose?" He asked a half asleep, half dazed Sakura.

"It would depend. For what reasons?" She asked.

"Basically, either choosing to stay here, where you no longer have a family, or no one understands you. Or coming with someone who will. But if you don't, then you'll be killed." He finished and she was silent, he knew probably considering if this was really happening or not.

"This isn't a dream Sa-ku-ra. You see." He quickly leaned in and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Then he pulled away and stared at her, "So Sakura, what is your answer?"

He noticed that she was too shocked to speak at first, but she managed to push through it and stutter out,

"I-I c-can't, why can't y-you stay h-here? Ev-every one is h-here, N-Naruto is h-here." His eyes darkened at the sound of his name. He pulled away, and looked at her again.

"I can not stay here, but trust me, when I do leave here, your going to be with me, no matter what. These visions will stop." He said the last part to himself, rather than to her. "Believe me Sakura," He walked over to the window and then turned his head slightly back to her, "You will be going with me." Then he disappeared, leaving a completely stunned Sakura behind him.

**~*~**

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but then stopped when memories of last nights events flashed through her mind, especially Sasuke's last words, "You will be going with me." Her face fell into a picture of sadness and confusion, while she stared at the wooden floor.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_ She thought, and then suddenly, her stomach churned and her heart race quickened. Her eyes widened and she threw off her covers and ran to her bathroom, flicking on the lights and then bending down in front of her toilet.

She started to cough roughly and blood splattered the white porcelain. The water turned a mucky red, and blood stained her lips. The taste of iron stuck to the roof of her mouth. She quickly formed a few hand signs and a blue light emitted from her hand, she ran it over her stomach and chest, until her coughing lessened and lessened.

Her head hung over the toilet and she panted, tears had formed at the corners of her eyes. She soon looked up and shakily stood up, still slightly dizzy. She took a few steps towards her sink and stuck out her quivering hand and grasped her toothbrush. She put toothpaste onto it and then started to brush her red, iron tasting mouth.

Mint filled her tastes and she finally looked at her face, which was very pale and sick looking. She slowly brushed up her teeth and tongue. She then spit out and rinsed. She slowly wobbled back to her bed and flopped under the covers. Trying to calm herself.

*****

She opened her eyes and remembered what had happened earlier. Sasuke, her coughing up a tremendous amount of blood. She closed her eyes slightly and, thought to herself. But she was interrupted by the sound of a poof, while smoke filled her room. She sat up from her bed quickly and stared surprised at Kakashi who had appeared in her room.

"Sakura! We have a mission; it's for you, Naruto and me." She continued to stare at him and then screamed. Suddenly, Naruto came bursting through her window.

"Sakura-chan! I heard you scream, what's wrong!?!" He turned and saw Kakashi while she stared at him horrified, holding her blanket over herself, up to her neck. "What are you doing in Sakura-chan's room you perv!?!" He pointed at Kakashi with much enthusiasm.

"What are ANY of you doing in my room!?!? GET OUT!!!!" She started to throw random things at them, and then Gaara poofed into her room with his eyes closed, grabbed both Kakashi and Naruto's collars and said,

"Excuse me Sakura." Then poofed out with them. She sat panting from her outburst, and silently thanked Gaara. She calmed herself down and then got out of bed, quickly dressing in her usual mission wear, just in case any one else decided to come barging into her room.

She started to walk outside and sighed, wishing that Ino were here. She would be able to tell her about her encounter with Sasuke, without the fear of being rejected or Ino going and telling someone. She sighed again, wishing that Ino hadn't decided to go on that mission.

She met Kakashi and Naruto with glaring angry eyes. Gaara was trying to restrain Naruto from killing Kakashi for his wrong doings of coming into her room. But Naruto stopped when she walked up, and he blushed, and got into one of his poses. (You know the one were he is like yelling, sry, very bad description )

"Sakura-chan! What exactly did Kakashi do to you!? I mean, barging into your room and everything!! At least I was there for good reason!" He stood up and did another of his good guy poses.

She walked over to Naruto and Kakashi and ushered them closer with her finger, when they leaned in, she socked both of them hard over the head. They fell to the ground and held their heads; she then walked over to Gaara with a big smile.

"Thank you Gaara, for rescuing me from a couple of perverts!!!!" She shouted the last part in the direction of a very in pain Naruto and a recovering Kakashi.

"Nyaaaa nyaaaa! Sakura-chan!!!!! Why did you have to go and do thaaaaat!!!?" Naruto whined still rolling on the ground holding his throbbing head. She sighed,

"Oh Naruto, your still hopeless!" She said and walked over to him. She quickly healed his head and then stood back up.

"Alright, well, aren't we supposed to go to Tsunade-shishou's office?" She asked Kakashi. He nodded. Naruto stood up and she quickly smiled goodbye to Gaara and then poofed along with Kakashi and Naruto back to Tsunade's office.

She noticed as the smoke cleared, a very grim Tsunade. She held a pained expression, as if what she wanted to say hurt her.

"Tsunade-shishou...what's wrong, daijobu?" She asked her sensei, Tsunade looked up at her and stared into her eyes. She suddenly got a very deep, dark, feeling of dread.

"Sakura, I…" She held her hand over her heart in a fist by instinct. "Um, Sakura…"

"_What happened?"_ She thought to herself.

"Sakura, I don't know how to say this, and, well. You know that a Miss Yamanaka Ino was recently sent on a retrieval mission, correct." Tsunade seemed to stutter, and her heart beat quickened, she heard the breathing of Kakashi and Naruto behind her. But she nodded. "Well, I just received information, that her squad was a-ambushed."

She heard the stutter and her eyes grew wide with worry, she knew this must be bad, because she was taking so long to tell her. But she knew it was only because, the village knew how fragile she had become since Sasuke left, and nobody wanted her to be a living puppet again.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. This was all that was brung back by her other squad members." Tsunade handed her a small white box. She carefully took it and opened the lid. No sound escaped her quivering lips. She just stared at the contents of the small white box.

She slowly grasped the box, tighter and tighter, clenching her teeth and she shook slightly. She had her eyes closed tightly, trying so hard, to keep the tears from flowing. She threw the box against the wall and then dashed out of the room.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called to her.

**~*~*~**

_Yay! The fourth chapter is done!! Woo! That was so fun to write, the next one is going to be really awesome! So I hope that you all will stick around and keep reading. Oh ya! And at the risk of sounding mean, do not ask me to make these things longer, I couldn't even if I tried! So thank you!!! And I hope you guys review me please! I love reading them!! But anyways, now, on to our special ending episodes!!!!_

**And, now it's time for another after story skit!! Part 4**

Sakura: …Oh no! Ino is dead!!!

Naruto: How could you do that to Sakura-chan Sakura Blossom17!!!!

Sakura: …dead…

S B17: Hey, look, I'm sorry, but that's how my story is!!!

Naruto: But-

S B17: No! Be quiet, this will be how I write it!!!!

Sakura: (Crying)

Gaara: (Comforting one crying Sakura)

Naruto: (Ranting to Sakura Blossom17)

S B17: …STOP!!!!

Everybody stops and looks at Sakura Blossom17.

S B17: Now listen everyone!!! You will not yell, cry or care!! Because I have a solution!!!!

Sakura: You're going to bring Ino back to life!!

S B17: …Maybe.

Sakura: Yes! Oh please do!! Please do!!! Cha!!!


	5. The Little White box and the Red Ribbon

_Yes! Alright, here is the fifth chapter!!! Well, I just hope you like it!! So, now, onto the story!!!_

**Bloody Flames**

Chapter 5:

The little white box and the red ribbon

*******

_Recap ~*~_

"_Tsunade-shishou...what's wrong, daijobu?" She asked her sensei, Tsunade looked up at her and stared into her eyes. She suddenly got a very deep, dark, feeling of dread._

"_Sakura, I…" She held her hand over her heart in a fist by instinct. "Um, Sakura…"_

"_What happened?" She thought to herself._

"_Sakura, I don't know how to say this, and, well. You know that a Miss Yamanaka Ino was recently sent on a retrieval mission, correct." Tsunade seemed to stutter, and her heart beat quickened, she heard the breathing of Kakashi and Naruto behind her. But she nodded. "Well, I just received information, that her squad was a-ambushed." _

_She heard the stutter and her eyes grew wide with worry, she knew this must be bad, because she was taking so long to tell her. But she knew it was only because, the village knew how fragile she had become since Sasuke left, and nobody wanted her to be a living puppet again._

"_Sakura. I'm sorry. This was all that was brung back by her other squad members." Tsunade handed her a small white box. She carefully took it and opened the lid. No sound escaped her quivering lips. She just stared at the contents of the small white box. _

_She slowly grasped the box, tighter and tighter, clenching her teeth and she shook slightly. She had her eyes closed tightly, trying so hard, to keep the tears from flowing. She threw the box against the wall and then dashed out of the room._

"_Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called to her._

*******

He wondered why Tsunade had been acting so strange at that time. Then she said Ino and he suddenly realized what happened. He saw how stiff Sakura became, and how her breathing became rapid and shallow. Then Tsunade held out a small white box.

He heard her shaking hand slip the lid off and then nothing was heard. Soon, she threw the box against the wall with anger and darted out of the room. The part of a red ribbon fluttered out of the box slightly, he turned to the running form of Sakura and yelled out,

"Sakura-chan!!" But she ignored him and continued to run, he heard the doors slam open and the startled cries of the secretaries. He quickly went after her, and heard Tsunade yell at Kakashi to stop. But as he kept running, he didn't hear anything.

"_Sakura-chan!! Please let me help!!" _He thought sadly, as he knew she might not let him in. She was like that, not wanting to burden others with her pain. But, she didn't understand that he wanted her pain to be his also. He hated her in pain.

He saw a flash of red and green; he glanced over and saw Gaara and Lee running up to him. He exchanged stares and they all went after Sakura.

**~*~**

She didn't stop, when her name was called, over and over repetitively. She just kept running away from her problems. She didn't know where her feet were taking her to, but she had a feeling.

She stopped in the middle of the walkway, just as the sun was setting. This was the first spot that she had met Ino at.

_Flashback_

_She sat on the ground, a six year old little girl, crying her eyes out. The kids at school were making fun of her pink hair, and oversized forehead. She didn't hear the footsteps that came up to her._

"_So," She heard and stopped sobbing looking up into the face of a blonde girl, from her school. "This is it, this is the famous forehead." She began to cry again,_

'**Is she going to make fun of me too?' **_She thought as more tears streamed from her bright emerald eyes._

"_You know, it just makes it more obvious when you hide it with your bangs." She looked up at the blonde girl, only to see that she was now at eyes level. And smiling, "So, what's your name?" Shyness began to get the better of her and she said quietly,_

"_Sakura." The girl smiled,_

"_Huh? What was that?" She started to get annoyed, at whether she was going to make fun of her or not._

"_My names Sakura!" She said louder. _

"_Sakura? That's a nice name, is that because of your hair?" She stayed silent; this girl was being nice, very nice, to her. "Ok, how about this, you come back here tomorrow, same time, I want to give you something." The blonde girl stood up and she did the same, then the girl said,_

"_My names Ino by the way, well, see you tomorrow!" Ino turned and ran the other way waving back at her._

_She stared and slightly smiled,_

'**Is, she my friend?' **_She thought to herself. But then went back to her house, wiping off the tears._

_*****_

_The next day, she went back to the same spot and waited for Ino. When the sun was almost set, she looked down and started to turn away._

'**I guess not. I knew it, no one likes me.' **_Tears yet again, threatened to spill from her eyes. Until, that is, she heard a voice,_

"_Hey! Sakura!" She turned and saw Ino, running at her, with a small white box in her hands. She turned and curled her small hands into fists and held them, over her chest._

"_Oh, I-Ino, I didn't think you would come." She looked down sadly._

"_Not come!? Jeez Sakura, you've been listening to those stupid school kids too much! But anyways, here!" Ino opened the white box, revealing a red satin ribbon, she then tied her bangs back with it. "There! Much better!" Ino smiled at her handy work._

_She even managed to smile with her. That was the day they became best friends._

_End flashback_

She fell to the ground and silently cried. She knew, once she saw the red ribbon, she knew that Ino was dead. She heard footsteps coming up to her, but, she ignored them, that is, until she felt a presence next to her and hold onto her shoulders. She turned into him and grabbed his shirt.

Naruto lightly comforted her.

"N-Naruto!"

"Shhh, Sakura-chan, I know shhh." He gently spoke out, rubbing her back.

"Naruto, Ino is dead!! S-She's dead!! Naruto!" She sobbed out. "I-I," She started but then stopped. She stopped sobbing and just shook. "I don't want her, to be dead, Naruto!" She felt him stiffen at her remark. "Naruto, I don't want her to be dead!!" She sobbed out again.

"Sakura-san…" She heard the muffled voice of Lee.

"Naruto!! I don't want her to be dead!! P-Please don't let her be dead, Naruto!!" Naruto then gave her an embracing hug.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!" She slowly lifted her hands up and clutched her head in pain. She then doubled over and used one of her hands to hold her stomach. She quickly turned away from Naruto and started to cough worse than she had ever.

Her blood was heard splattering on the ground.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-san!" "Sakura-chan!" Gaara, Lee and Naruto all yelled at once. But she continued to cough. Pictures of Ino played through her mind.

"_Ino… Ino, Ino, Ino, Ino!!" _She thought while shakily holding her healing hand up to her stomach and chest. Soon, she stopped coughing. She felt like screaming, but didn't, as she held her face in her hands, while silently watching memories and pictures of Ino run through her mind.

*****

Soon, she felt the sense of being carried. She looked up, but only made out orange,

"_Naruto…" _She thought. She heard doors open and worried voices talking… to, her! They were talking to her! They were asking her things, but she couldn't make them out. She looked up into the worried face of Tsunade, and she also saw something else, fear?

Yes, fear, of her becoming a puppet again, could she do that? Would she do that, to Tsunade-shishou, Naruto, Kakashi, everybody? No, she couldn't, she couldn't be that selfish, to go inside of herself again. Not again. No more worrying, no more pain. Pain. She gave everybody pain. It wasn't fare. Not to them. Not again.

"**Show them that your there!!"** Her inner self shouted at her. She didn't feel like talking. She didn't feel like moving. She didn't feel like doing anything. But, she had to. She opened her mouth slightly and forced the words out. Any words.

"T-Tsunade-…shishou,"All heads turned to her. "Who…k-killed, Ino?" She asked and then waited as everything got silent. She heard Tsunade sigh deeply, and then she went back into her hokage guise. Even though she was probably feeling so many different things at the moment.

"It… was the Akatsuki, or, more importantly, it was Uchiha Itachi." Her eyes snapped open and all the haze around her disappeared. It was like she had just woken up from a dream and then jumped into an icy river.

"U-Uchiha… I-Itachi?" She stammered and her wobbly legs gave out. She landed on her knees with a dull thud. She slowly lowered her head and stared at the floor. Her pink hair hid her shock ridden face.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto yell and then there was warmth next to her. She could only know it was Naruto. They were all silent, until Tsunade spoke up,

"Sakura…I-" She cut her off.

"Tsunade-shishou."

"Yes, Sakura."

"Why, does everyone I know, die?" But, she never got an answer to her question. After a few hours, she had moved against the wall, and brought her knees up to her chest, just thinking. She thought she heard Gaara and Lee's voices talk to her, about how sorry they were, and then she felt that they left. She needed to do something.

She stood up and walked over to Kakashi. She sighed,

"What is our mission." She said. Naruto quickly walked over and stood by her side.

"Sakura-chan, maybe you shouldn't…"

"Naruto, I'm fine, besides, I, want to." They both stared at her and then Kakashi spoke up,

"Sakura, I think Naruto is right, you should stay here and rest-"

"I want to go!" She shouted and then they were silent. But both Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

"Well, I hope you are, because we are to infiltrate a small base found outside the sound village. It, may involve Sasuke." Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready. Naruto?" She turned to him, he looked determined and nodded.

"Fine then. We all meet at the gates in ten minutes." He then poofed away, and she and Naruto poofed to their own houses.

*****

She walked up to the gates, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Kakashi and Naruto spotted her and Naruto waved enthusiastically. She smiled and then they all gave the village one last look, and began to run through the woods, to the village of sound.

They ran like this for two days without stopping. Her chakra was rapidly decreasing and night was falling. She hadn't spoken one word, and knew that it was probably worrying them. She felt that both their chakra was low, but not as much as hers.

"We should set up camp. Tomorrow we are going to be right on top of them." Kakashi said and she nodded and stopped on a tree branch. Soon they had all given jobs, she was to set up camp, Naruto was to gather fire wood and Kakashi was getting food.

After they had eaten, Kakashi took first watch and she tried to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her.

"_Ino…"_

**~*~*~**

_A__lright, well now that the fifth chapter is done, I guess I should write the sixth one. So, I'll update soon my fans!! Just keep reviewing! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!! So, now onto the special ending episode!!!!!!_

**And, now it's time for another after story skit!! Part 5**

Sakura: Hey! Why isn't Ino back to life!?

S B17: These things take time Sakura. But just wait. Ok?

Sakura: Fine.

Naruto: Huzahhh!!

S B17: You just want to have a part in every skit. Don't you?

Naruto: NO!! …yes.

S B17: (Smiles triumphant) I knew it.

Naruto: …


	6. ACCOUNT DELETION

Dear my loyal readers, please forgive my prolonged absence and broken promises. I've been going through a harsh time recently and throughout my senior year of high school, (which you know, thankfully i passed! Yay i'm a high school graduate!! Yay!) But other than that... i've been through harsh times and i feel like making a clean start, so i will be switching my fanfiction account and discontinuing all of the stories on this account, my new account name will be **EscapeMyDarkBlossom**.

I also will revise and keep up with my stories more often considering i'm an aspiring writer so i would like to re-read and do even better with my stories.

Thank you for reading this. This account change will be completed on July 5 2009, even after though i will still be checking up on this account for a while and slowly deleting the stories.


	7. Authors Last Note

Dear readers ^_^ For those of you who asked me if I will be finishing the story, the answer is yes i will be, but when you go to read the knew story i have revised it to be better but it is still the same story. Re-reading my stories i have found grammatical and spelling errors that I wish to fix. ^_^


End file.
